


It Wasn’t The Last Time That Happened

by Loonabreadtime



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, LipChuuVes, chuulipves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loonabreadtime/pseuds/Loonabreadtime
Summary: I’m not good at this, mild angst with a happy ending.





	It Wasn’t The Last Time That Happened

It was the first time Jiwoo had gone out without Jungeun. She had known Jungeun since high school and they had been best friends ever since. They usually did everything together, they lived together, they went shopping together and they went out together. Jiwoo was a little scared of the idea of going out without her, but Jungeun had insisted. She had an essay to write for the next Monday but didn’t want Jiwoo to miss a night out with their other friends, Jinsoul and Haseul.

So here was Jiwoo, drinking at the bar with the two older girls. She wasn’t drunk, but she wasn’t sober either. She was laughing at some joke from Jinsoul when she saw her. A gorgeous girl was sitting at the other end of the bar, talking to a girl with pink hair. Jiwoo wasn’t paying attention to her friends and they noticed. Following her gaze, they spotted the beautiful girl she was looking at. They shared a knowing glance and Jinsoul slightly nudged Jiwoo to gain her attention. When Jiwoo looked at her, Jinsoul stated “she’s cute” while arching an eyebrow. Jiwoo blushed. Haseul sat quietly, her previous smile turned into a smirk. Jiwoo, knowing where this was going stopped them before they could add anything.

“Don’t even start. I’m not interested.” She calmly stated.

To that Jinsoul laughed. “Yeah right! And I’m the queen of England!”

Haseul had yet to say something, but she remained silent watching the exchange between her friends. The three girls failed to notice that the beautiful stranger was now looking at them, curious. She had noticed the small and cute girl who kept looking towards her. She excused herself, stood up and started walking towards Jiwoo and her friends.

Haseul was still watching her friends bicker, when she saw the hot-looking brunette walking towards them. She quickly grabbed Jinsoul’s hand saying she needed to use the bathroom. Jiwoo realized, a second too late, why her friends left in a rush. She felt her face heat up as she was starting to panic. She tried to keep a straight face but she knew it wasn’t working when the other girl smirked looking at her.

“Hi, I see your friends left. I’m Sooyoung.”  
“H-hi. I’m Ji-Jiwoo”  
“Are you here alone?” Sooyoung asked.  
“N-no I’m with my friends.” Jiwoo couldn’t stop stuttering. It made her feel even more nervous.  
“Yeah, but no girlfriend?” Jiwoo quickly thought of Jungeun, but stopped herself as soon as the idea came to her mind.  
“No, no girlfriend.”  
“Good”

Sooyoung and Jiwoo chatted for a while, continuing to drink, and Jiwoo felt less and less nervous. She couldn’t tell if it was because of the drinks or because Sooyoung was easy to talk to. Maybe a little of both. 

Jinsoul and Haseul had watched from afar, but it was becoming late and they wanted to head home. They didn’t know if Jiwoo wanted to go as well so Haseul texted her.

“We’re heading home, wby? Staying with the goddess?”

Jiwoo felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and blushed upon seeing the text. She looked at Sooyoung  
“My friends are leaving, I should-“  
“Come home with me” Sooyoung had interrupted her. Jiwoo blushed even more at that comment. She was slightly lost. She had never gone home with a stranger, what if Sooyoung wanted to kidnap her? And, what about Jungeun? Would she get mad because she went to some stranger’s place for a one-night-stand? Should she tell her beforehand so she knew where she was?

Sensing Jiwoo’s hesitation Sooyoung quickly added “if you want to of course. I’m not going to pressure you”

Upon seeing Sooyoung’s smile, Jiwoo decided that she would do it. She wanted to try new things and this opportunity was too good to miss. She quickly texted Haseul.

“Yeah see U tomorrow ;)”

She looked up to see Sooyoung waiting for an answer. Jiwoo smiled and asked “how far do you live?”

They both left in a hurry and took a cab to Sooyoung’s apartment.

 

Jiwoo woke up with a slight head ache. After a while, she remembered where she was and who she was with. Sooyoung was lying naked next to her and she felt her face flame up when she recalled what they had done a few hours ago. She grabbed her phone that was near the pillow. She unlocked it and froze. She had 23 missed calls, all by Jungeun. She opened her texts and saw that Jungeun was really worried that she hadn’t come home the previous night.

Jungeun was more than worried, it was the first time ever that she didn’t come home. She had tried contacting Haseul and Jinsoul but neither of them were answering their phones. She could only hope that Jiwoo was alright, that nothing had happened to her. She waited by her phone for someone to explain what had happened the night before. When she saw Jiwoo’s name on it, a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

“Jiwoo! Where are you? Are you okay? Do you need me to come and get you? Why didn’t you come back-”  
“Whoa! Calm down Jungeun! I’m okay, don’t worry and I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you anything! I wanted to, but I had drank a little and this girl was really nice and really cu-”  
“You went home with a girl?!” Jungeun couldn’t believe this, her little Jiwoo went to a stranger’s house, without telling her, this could’ve gone so wrong. But that wasn’t the worst part, no the worst part was that she slept with someone, someone that wasn’t her. Jungeun felt her heart sink.  
“Yeah, she was really cute and college is about experimenting right? Listen I’m really sorry Jungeun, I should’ve told you where I was going. I’m leaving right now, see you home? I hope you can forgive me Jungeun..”  
Of course Jungeun would forgive her, Jiwoo knew this, she always did.  
“I forgive you Jiwoo, but please, don’t ever do that again.” Jungeun was talking about not telling her where she was sleeping, but deep down she knew she was referring to Jiwoo sleeping with someone else. “I’ll see you when you come home.” And with that, she cut the call.

She couldn’t believe Jiwoo had slept with some random girl. She didn’t know if she was angry or sad or both but she knew she would have difficulties being around Jiwoo after the events of the previous night. She was regretting not going out to finish her essay. If she had gone she could’ve prevented that, even get the girl for herself. Who was she kidding? She had been in love with Jiwoo for god knows how long and yet she had never dared to do anything. She was overthinking everything when the front door of her apartment opened. Jiwoo was back.

“Jungeun?” Called the younger girl. “Jungeun I’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to worry you!” She said when she saw the older girl.  
“I know Jiwoo...” Jungeun couldn’t hide the sadness in her voice. It was just too much.  
“Jungeun? What’s wrong?” Jiwoo had noticed the older girl wasn’t like herself, she had expected Jungeun to be mad, to yell at her a little and then to hug her, like she would usually do. But no, Jungeun seemed distant.  
“Nothing Jiwoo, i was just really worried” Jungeun lied. But she knew Jiwoo would notice, she just hoped she wouldn’t push it. She did.  
“Don’t lie to me Jungeun, I know you. You never lie to me, you don’t need to. Just tell me what’s on your mind, please.”  
“I can’t.” Jungeun felt like she was going to cry and she didn’t want Jiwoo to see. She was about to go to her room but Jiwoo didn’t let her. She felt her arms around her and she couldn’t hold the tears anymore.  
“Jungeun, please talk to me... Did something happen?” Jungeun just kept silently crying. Jiwoo continued “Is it something I did?” Her voice was really soft, she didn’t want Jungeun to get worse.

Jungeun couldn’t hold back anymore, she turned around, her face wet from the tears and she yelled at Jiwoo “Can’t you see it?! I love you Jiwoo, and no not like a best friend! I’ve always loved you and knowing you slept with some random girl breaks my heart!” Jiwoo was shocked she was about to say something but Jungeun didn’t let her. “I’m going to Jinsoul’s.. I need time sorry Jiwoo” and with that Jungeun left. Jiwoo was glued on the spot, she didn’t know what to think anymore. She was regretting sleeping with Sooyoung, she regretted not seeing how Jungeun felt, she was angry at herself for being so fucking oblivious. She didn’t know what to do and she couldn’t ask for Haseul or Jinsoul’s help as Jungeun would be at their house. She felt so lost and so alone. The only person she could think of was.. Sooyoung. She doubted she’d be of any help but she needed someone to talk to. She was glad they had exchanged numbers at the bar.

“Hi, it’s Jiwoo from last night”  
“Hello :)”  
“I was wondering if we could meet today... If you already have plans don’t worry, you don’t have to say yes”  
“Miss me already cutie? ;)”  
“You could say that...”  
“Is something wrong? I hope you’re not regretting last night, it was fun”  
“Yeah it was :) I just had a fight with my best friend and I didn’t know who to talk to...”  
“I’m not sure I’m the best for giving advice but I could listen to you meet me for lunch?”  
“Thank you Soo, see U later”

Sooyoung wasn’t into commitment but she felt like helping this girl. She was really cute, no one could resist that. They could be friends, the girl was easy to talk to and she radiated happiness. God knows Sooyoung needed more happiness in her life. She looked at the clock, she had roughly an hour before meeting Jiwoo so she slowly started getting ready.

Sooyoung was waiting for Jiwoo in front of the ramen restaurant they had agreed upon. She didn’t have to wait for too long as she saw Jiwoo arrive.  
“Hey Sooyoung! Sorry to bother you” Jiwoo said, feeling sheepish now that she was in front of Sooyoung. She seemed even more beautiful than the previous night.  
“Hi Jiwoo” Sooyoung answered with a small smile. “You’re not bothering me cutie, I’m happy to help you” she added with a wink.  
Jiwoo smiled a little too, nodding to thank Sooyoung.

Jungeun on the other hand was feeling helpless, she had spent the whole morning crying while Jinsoul tried to soothe her and Haseul tried to understand what had happened. Then it hit her, Jungeun must have had told Jiwoo.  
“Hey Jungeun, don’t freak out but, did you confess to Jiwoo?” Both Haseul and Jinsoul looked expectantly at Jungeun. The latter only nodded and started crying harder. Haseul and Jinsoul looked at each other and with just one look, they knew it would be hard for Jungeun and Jiwoo.

Jiwoo explained everything to Sooyoung, she told her she had always been attracted to Jungeun but since she never did anything about it just tried to ignore the attraction and it kind of worked. She started to date other people but Jungeun never reacted. That is why she was so surprised when Jungeun confessed. She wasn’t expecting it at all.

Sooyoung had listened to everything, she felt bad for the two girls, yet she was a little disappointed to see that Jiwoo was interested in someone else. She hoped this “Jungeun” was going to treat Jiwoo right. She deserved it. Sooyoung wanted to meet Jungeun badly, to see if she was worthy of Jiwoo.  
“I could talk to her you know, to tell her there’s nothing between us” Sooyoung said, feeling saddened by the fact that it was true, there was nothing between them. Regardless, Jiwoo deserved to be happy, whether it was with her or not.

Jiwoo had refused Sooyoung’s offer, but had thanked Sooyoung nevertheless. They had talked for quite some time. They had seen each other everyday that week and Sooyoung started to think this whole thing was a mistake as she grew more and more attached to Jiwoo. Jiwoo was doing better, even if Jungeun still kept silent. They had not seen each other since that day. She just waited for Jungeun to comeback, confiding in Sooyoung. They had gotten surprisingly close over the last week and Jiwoo was grateful for that.

Jungeun was tired, and she really missed Jiwoo. The girl occupied her mind at all times of the day and the night. After this hellish week she knew she couldn’t live without Jiwoo, she’d rather be her friend than be out of her life. She knew Jiwoo wouldn’t push her away even if she didn’t feel the same way because she was one of the nicest and most open-minded people Jungeun knew. She decided that she would be going home the sooner the better.

Jiwoo was watching TV when she heard the door creak. She stood up hurriedly and stopped, dead in her tracks when she spotted Jungeun. She felt tears in her eyes before she ran to hug Jungeun. Seeing her made her feel how much she had missed her best friend. She held her tightly and she felt relieved when Jungeun wrapped her arms around her. They stayed like this for a while before Jungeun let go.  
“I missed you Woo.”  
Jiwoo had missed her too. A lot. “I missed you even more. Don’t ever leave me again.”  
“I’m sorry Woo. I won’t.”  
“I love you Eunie” Jiwoo, with the help of Sooyoung had came to the realization that she too, had been in love with Jungeun.

Jungeun froze. Jiwoo had said that to her, she said it quite often in fact, but this felt different after the confession she had made. She couldn’t move, what was she supposed to do? Jiwoo answered that for her by kissing her, softly. Jungeun kissed her back, she nearly pinched herself to see if this was a dream but Jiwoo bit her lip, it hurt slightly but she knew it was real. They kissed softly for a while before it becoming a little more heated, a little more needy. They continued to kiss passionately, and they ended on the couch. Jungeun slithered her hand under Jiwoo’s top, which enticed a moan from Jiwoo. They stopped kissing for a second, looking into each other’s eyes.  
“Are you sure?” Jungeun asked.  
“Never been surer about anything.”

They woke up the next morning, entangled, and very naked. They were both happy and that’s what mattered the most. They became official that very morning, telling Haseul and Jinsoul who were really happy about the outcome of this whole situation.

Jungeun didn’t feel jealousy towards Sooyoung, as she had learnt, anymore. She was thankful that the girl was there when she wasn’t. Jiwoo had told her how lonely she had felt and how Sooyoung had supported her and helped her figure out her feelings. Thanks to her, Jiwoo and herself had been dating for a little over a month now and she couldn’t be happier. She wasn’t angry anymore but she still felt nervous as she was finally meeting the other girl. Jiwoo had remained friends with Sooyoung and Jungeun was happy about it. Sooyoung was really nice to Jiwoo and Jungeun was relieved to know that someone other than herself had Jiwoo’s back. Even if they had slept together. She could have felt bitter about it but she knew that Sooyoung was a good person without meeting her. Jiwoo always had a talent to figure people out. 

When Jungeun finally met Sooyoung, it was a little awkward at first but it quickly changed as they started teasing Jiwoo together. Jiwoo was really happy about the outcome of this meeting. Things could have been weird but all went well. They had even exchanged phone numbers.

Sooyoung was happy for Jiwoo, Jungeun was perfect for her. But she still felt a little sad, seeing Jiwoo happy with someone else. She had started falling for Jiwoo, but had to keep it to herself, she couldn’t do that to Jiwoo, not now that she was so happy. It still hurt Sooyoung. The worst part was that she had actually enjoyed Jungeun’s company, the girl was smart and funny and saying she was hot was an understatement. Sooyoung wasn’t blind and she could see how beautiful Jungeun was. Just as much as Jiwoo. They were perfect for each other, sadly. Sooyoung was no home wrecker and she would keep being Jiwoo’s friend and nothing else.  
The three of them started to hang out regularly, they would see each other multiple times a week. Jungeun had came to understand why Jiwoo had slept with Sooyoung that night. The older girl was probably one of the most beautiful girls Jungeun had laid eyes on. Moreover, she was really nice and caring and believe it or not a big softy. Jungeun often teased her about it, which annoyed Sooyoung who wanted to keep her tough girl image. Sadly, she couldn’t do that when she was with the couple, they were just too cute. It still hurt to see Jiwoo dating someone else but the worst part was that she couldn’t do anything because she had come to care a lot for Jungeun. She couldn’t hurt any of them, they had slowly become the most important persons in her life.

Sooyoung ended meeting Haseul and Jinsoul, who were definitely more than friends, despite what they said. They were very nice, and the five of them went out quite often.

Haseul, always perceptive, had noticed how close the three of them had become, in the beginning she had thought it was weird since Jiwoo and Sooyoung had had a thing. But seeing them laughing at some stupid joke Jungeun had told just made her realize it was much more complicated than friendship. She noticed how they often held hands and how Sooyoung just looked at them like they held the world in their hands. She noticed how Jungeun, who was always somehow distant to people other than Jiwoo and Jinsoul, was always touching Sooyoung for no reason. She didn’t say anything, but kept observing them as time went by. She knew something was going to happen, she just hoped for the better.

It was a Saturday night and the girls had decided to go out. They were having fun as usual, but Haseul was feeling a little tired and wanted to go home. At least that’s what she said. She actually really wanted to go home with Jinsoul and kiss her senseless. Jinsoul had not understood Haseul’s intentions and sled her to stay a little more. The three others also wanted Haseul to stay a little. Haseul waited for a while and then she couldn’t hold it anymore. She went straight to Jinsoul and kissed her. Jungeun and Jiwoo stood there, shocked, while Sooyoung just had a knowing smile on her face.  
“Let’s go home. Now.” Haseul’s voice was quite commanding and this time around Jinsoul got the message.  
“See you tomorrow girls” Jinsoul Saïd towards the three remaining girls with a huge smile on her face.

“Seems like everyone is getting laid tonight” Jungeun said playfully.  
“Everyone but me” Sooyoung’s tone was neutral but she was feeling a little down on the inside. Her feelings towards Jiwoo had not died down, quite the opposite in fact. And to add to that, she felt like she also had feelings for Jungeun. Her emotions had been a mess lately and she was completely lost. She was emotionally unstable and she had not slept with anyone since Jiwoo, she couldn’t, and she needed to have sex.  
“Well, we could help you find someone, we don’t need to go home now” Jiwoo replied smirking. Sooyoung she wouldn’t want anyone in the bar but she let them try. What could she loose?

They had drank a little too much while looking for a girl for Sooyoung. Whom they didn’t find, as expected. They were on the way back to their dorms when Jungeun asked if Sooyoung wanted to have a sleepover at their dorm. Sooyoung had always declined these invitations before, not wanting to hurt more than she already did. But, since she was quite drunk, she agreed. Jiwoo was beaming. They went up to the youngers’ room, laughing all the way there.

They had been talking for a while, continuing drinking. Their discussion became a little more personal after their fifth drink. It started with “do you prefer ass or boobs?” but it soon became more heated. Jungeun was becoming more and more aroused as the questions went on. She was starting to regret inviting Sooyoung. It didn’t last though, as Sooyoung decided to put on her pajamas, which Jungeun had lent her. Jungeun couldn’t tear her eyes off Sooyoung, she was in her underwear, laughing because she couldn’t put the pajamas on. She tore her eyes away to look at Jiwoo, who was also looking at Sooyoung. She couldn’t be mad though, as she resumed staring at Sooyoung. She was hot and Jungeun became even more aroused.

Jiwoo’s mouth was slightly opened, her eyes wide watching Sooyoung half naked in the middle of the room. Sooyoung hadn’t notice anything and she just gave up wearing the pajamas. Sooyoung said she was getting tired, and asked where she would sleep. The original plan was for the three of them to sleep on the bed but after this, Jungeun wasn’t so sure anymore. On the contrary, Jiwoo just casually said “on the bed”. Jungeun was feeling the blush coming to her face and didn’t say anything, afraid her voice would falter. Sooyoung lies down between Jungeun and Jiwoo, wearing only underwear. Jungeun didn’t want to think and just lied down quietly next to Sooyoung.

“Can we cuddle?...” Sooyoung, who was still slightly drunk, asked in a very quiet voice. Jiwoo did not hesitate. Jungeun came closer and held Sooyoung in her arms. She smelled really good, and Jungeun couldn’t resist the urge to come closer to Sooyoung’s neck to smell her perfume. S felt Jungeun get closer and turned her head towards her. Their faces were really close, too close. Jungeun’s breath hitched in her throat. Jiwoo sensed something was weird and looked up to see Sooyoung and her girlfriend almost kissing and breathing heavily. That scene actually didn’t anger Jiwoo, quite the opposite in fact. She could feel the tension between the other two and it turned her on more than it should.

Jungeun looked up and met Jiwoo’s eyes and she saw the lust in them. She turned back to Sooyoung who was staring at her lips. Jungeun couldn’t resist anymore and she leaned to kiss Sooyoung. The latter let out a moan and Jiwoo couldn’t help herself and let her hands roam freely on the bodies of Jungeun and Sooyoung while they kept kissing. It was quite a sight for Jiwoo. She loved it, she didn’t think it was possible to be that aroused, she felt her panties getting wet.  
Jungeun then brought Jiwoo closer to Sooyoung and stopped the kiss. Sooyoung turned to Jiwoo and kissed her. She couldn’t believe what was happening and she felt a little stressed about what it meant. But she wanted this so bad, she wanted them so bad, that she couldn’t stop. 

She moaned when she felt Jungeun’s hand brushing past her belly to stop on her breasts. Jiwoo had started kissing her neck and Sooyoung knew she wouldn’t last long. Jungeun took off her clothes before taking off Jiwoo’s. Sooyoung was mesmerized by their beauty. Jiwoo then unclapsed Sooyoung’s bra and took it off before staring at her with lust. Sooyoung sat up and kissed Jiwoo roughly while directing Jeungeun’s hand on her breat. Jungeun started playing with her nipple and soon replace her hand with her mouth. Sooyoung was moaning louder and louder. Jungeun started to kiss Sooyoung’s thigh, going up. Sooyoung had never been so aroused. Jungeun started to lick Sooyoung’s core and the older girl felt her orgasm building. Soon after, she felt fingers inside of her and it brought a wave of pleasure throughout her body. She knew it was Jiwoo by the look she was giving her. Sooyoung finally came, and the two other girls let her adjust before stopping what they were doing. They fell asleep quickly, Sooyoung still between Jiwoo and Jungeun.

Jungeun was the first to wake up, she felt an arm across her stomach. When she looked down she noticed it wasn’t Jiwoo’s. The memory of the previous night came back to her and she felt her anxiety kick in. She needed to get up. She went straight to the bathroom to cover her nudity with shorts and a tshirt. She was zoning out when she felt a hand grab hers. She slowly turned around to see it was Jiwoo who looked equally lost.  
“Sooo?..”  
“I don’t know Jiwoo...”  
“We can’t act as if nothing happened..”  
“I know... but I did like it you know” Jungeun breathed out, a blush creeping on her cheeks.  
“Me too” Jiwoo said, smiling but quite embarrassed. 

Meanwhile, feeling cold in the bed, Sooyoung woke up. She wondered what would happen now. Just as she was thinking about the multiple possibilities the two girls who were on her mind came back. She felt embarrassed being naked in their bed. She wanted to hide. She hid her body under the covers even if both girls had already seen her naked body. She cleared her throat not sure of what to say.

“We don’t have to talk about it” she said in a low voice.  
“You’re right” Jungeun said calmly “we can either eat breakfast...”  
Sooyoung looked at her, kind of relieved, until she heard Jiwoo say “or we could continue where we left off yesterday” Sooyoung looked up at her, she had a mischievous gleam in her eyes, which made Sooyoung shiver in anticipation.

Later that day, all three of them were still in the bed, cuddling and talking softly. That’s when Jungeun decided they should get some food and ordered sushi. Sooyoung was glad as she craved some food after all the previous events. She still didn’t know what to make of this.  
They ate in relative silence as they were really hungry. Once they finished, Sooyoung looked at Jiwoo and Jungeun, not knowing where the conversation they had kept postponing would go.

“This was... unexpected” it was Jiwoo who started talking. “But great nonetheless”  
“Is this the moment when you ask me to leave?” Sooyoung was slightly scared when she uttered those words. She didn’t want to go.  
“Only if you want to” Jungeun had a reassuring smile plastered on her face. Sooyoung released the breath she was holding when Jiwoo continued.  
“You’re more than welcome to stay.”  
“Really?” Sooyoung sounded really unsure and Jungeun just felt the urge to hug her and Jiwoo quickly joined in.

“I had never thought about this, but maybe, just maybe we could try?” Jiwoo sounded hopeful, looking towards the two other girls. Sooyoung just looked at Jungeun who just nodded smiling. 

The next weekend they went out to the bar with Haseul and Jinsoul who finally admitted their love for each other. They were all having a great time, but Haseul quickly noticed the glances between her three friends.  
“What’s up with you three?”

They all blushed and looked anywhere but Haseul. She smirked and Jinsoul was now really interested to hear their anwer.  
“Well..” Jungeun didn’t know what to say.  
“I think you may have noticed, well, maybe not Jinsoul..” Jiwoo continued. Jinsoul gasped, she was about to protest when she felt Haseul’s hand on hers, silently telling her to let them explain.  
“We had sex and we’re testing the waters to see if something could work between the three of us.” Confident Sooyoung was back much to Jungeun’s pleasure. It did turn her on, seeing Sooyoung addressing the topic so casually.

Jinsoul’s mouth opened again, she wasn’t expecting this. Haseul just nodded, she was happy for them. That night ended like the last time they had gone out. Haseul and Jinsoul went home and Sooyoung followed Jiwoo and Jungeun to their apartment. It wasn’t the last time that happened.


End file.
